Angel Bloom
by XXPrincessJasmineXX
Summary: Ist book in Angelz Series. Will Bloom achieve her longlast goal: to win the Angelz Competion and be a popstar? Find out on a redcarpet ride. Only Bloom. Way better than it sounds. my friends rate the 1st cahpter 5 stars out of 5. ! R&R!
1. Perfect Preformance

Angelz

Angel Bloom

**1**

**Perfect Performance**

Quickly bouncing up she landed on her hands and turned a perfect cartwheel. Sprinting towards the beam, she grinned and did a flip over in the air as she jumped off the beam. She landed with a handstand and did a quick forward roll before going into her finishing position. In a perfect angel split.

The lights of the huge gymnasium dimmed and host Amy walked up to her, murmuring a quick well done. She breathed in, holding the air as her heart thumped wildly. It was down to 3 contestants but who were the last 2 finalists? Suddenly, the spotlight turned towards Amy and the angel theme tone played.

_Angels come and angels go. For we are one but we will part-who will be the last competitor? Will it be me or my? Cause anything can happen when the angel's in the house…whoa…whoa…whoa-o…whoa-o, ya-ya. We're gonna rock the house, we're gonna bring it out, flying crazy…with an angel tone…with angel moves and a magnificent talent. For we are one and only…one and only...Angelz! Go Angelz! Ya, Angelz!_

The audience went wild, cheering and clapping till their hands burned, as she walked into the spotlight. Amy congratulated her and moved her hand to the first judge for her opinion. Judy Blume, the sponsor of 'Angelz', held her microphone and half-smiled and half-frowned.

"Wow Bloom you really have a talent, you know. I can say you were fantastic, but to tell you the truth, you have been going down from your last performance. I'm quite disappointed with you. I'm really sorry but it is my job to judge your talent, and all I have to say is, I'm giving you a 17"

A frown formed on Bloom's dry mouth. She licked her lips – would the next one be better? She brightened up when she saw the next judge, Clara Dean, Amy's best high-school buddy. As every-one thought Clara only had a good side, but if you ask Amy, she'll go wild with laughter.

"Bloom!" She exclaimed, "You were superb – absolutely amazing! I think you are definitely going to be this years proud 'Angel'. I'm so impressed with your fantastic performance; I'm giving you a 19 for your impressive work!"

Next up was the twin 'Angel's, Mia and Christie Sinari. They always said the same thing and gave the same scores. They were unpredictable; their scores could be amazingly fantastic or extremely horrible. It was unknown to all – even Judy their best friend.

"We totally agree with Clara – this is short so we'll get to the point. 18 from each of us!"

Then, Hermy – the assistant host came up and handed her a silver envelope. Inside it was the diva that would leave the competition – forever. The three contestants closed their eyes preparing for doom.

"It was wonderful having you here but, please take your leave - "

* * *

**Ok. Just some sruff 'bout the story: Its not the regular winx club and its a series about each winx girl. Next it will be: Angel Stella, Angel Flora, Angel Layla, Angel Musa and last but not least Angel Tecna. Each Story will be a new year and a new theme. Now you know about it, more ideas rewievs and so much more. Also would you like a trailer - or not? YOU HAVE TO TELL ME. Or I'll just do one anyway. And also - (chuckles nervously) if you've ever made an _actual_ trailer on youtube, could you please advise me on how you do it??? The help colum does not help!!!!!**

**_XXX Jazz Forever_**


	2. Computers

**2**

**Computers**

"Kayce Kalamino."

----

After coming from a hard days work, Bloom flicked open her laptop, her favorite pass time. She checked her mail and found a new mail message that arrived a minute ago. She opened it up and eyed the screen carefully.

**To: Bloom Peters and Leanne Lofeai. **

**you know, you have made it to the finals.**

**Your dress-maker is arriving at 6pm. Please arrive**

**At the "Extra room" at the exact time**

**Thank you,**

**Lizzie, Manager of Angelz**

_'Might be interesting.'_ Bloom thought.

She crunched on a choc chip cookie and looked at her starry watch. It was 5:45. She flopped back into the screen and tapped some buttons on the computer. Suddenly a soft music filled the room. Surprised, Bloom turned to the page. In delicate writing it read:

_**partner . com**_

_**looking for**_

_**some-one to be with you?**_

_**Some-one to share your life with?**_

_**A friend like you?**_

_**A supporter, an encourager?**_

_**If you do – Click here to get YOUR person. **_

_**100 percent guarantee (noticed by State Government)**_

_**Think about IT!**_

_**Fit for a queen or king!**_

_**Click Here!**_

Bloom merely laughed. Lovey-dovey stuff, one of the things she absolutely hates. Now, I know what you're going to ask, then why go to this website? Well, you see Bloom loves music, and this originally used to be a music site, so you see this was an 'accident'.

Bloom whirled around on the computer chair, and checked the time. 6:15. She was late! Emily grabbed her back-pack and ran – would they kick her out of Angelz?

**

* * *

**

**Hmm..2nd Chapter quite fast...not bad. 2 in a day! Anway I had no other idea for this chapter, so bear me with this icky idea. might turn to General / Romance. Because this will come in soon. And for the Stell Angel one, its about Fashion / Romance for sure!!!!**

_**XX Jazz**_


	3. Leanne The Popular

**Last time on Angelz:**

_Bloom whirled around on the computer chair, and checked the time. 6:15. She was late! Bloom grabbed her back-pack and ran – would they kick her out of Angelz?_

**3**

**Leanne The Popular**

"Ahha, Bloom. I see you finally made it in time." Leanne said sarcastically.

Bloom rolled her eyes, "Actually Leanne, I'm 15 minutes late, which is not really _that _late because Lizzie or the dress-maker hasn't even arrived yet. So seeing this, I wouldn't consider myself late, in fact, I'm actually quite early just to notice you." She said, smiling.

Leanne went off, feeling quite embarassed, after all - Bloom was always finding a way to be better than her, and Leanned always thought of herself as 'Queen'. She always had a smirk on her face and was practically only nice to her posh friends, Haylie, Sarsee, Kassi and Gennive. If anyone came near her she would go, 'Umm...loser, get out of my way.' or 'Your like standing near my locker.', you get the picture right? She'd do anything to prove she was the best, including fighting for her spot in 'Popular Paradise' as she called it.

No sooner had Leanne started sulking than Lizzie come in, a smile plastered on her face. Leanne stared at her as if to say, "What are _you _smiling at?"

"Hi you guys! I have the most amazing news! Since you two have made it to the finale, I have pre-pared the best thing ever! This time you have a super-tastic dance theme, you have to preform 2 dances each, one a evening dance with a partner of the opposite sex, and two a single dance-floor dance, to make the crowd rock out of their seats! Any questions?" Lizzie said, practically bursting.

Bloom timidly raised up her hand. "Umm..opposite sex?" She sputtered.

"Yes, a boy. You must preform a dance with a boy, any kind of boy. Your boyfriend, a friend, a friend's friend, a friend's boyfriend or even some-one you met. Understand?" Lizzie explained.

"Umm, I think so." Bloom said.

"Whats the matter, don't know what opposite sex means little baby?" laughed Leanne.

"Now, Leanne, teasing won't do you any good. If you tease you'll be disqualified which will make Bloom the winner." Lizzie said, making it clear that no-one should tease. " Now I'd like you to meet our dress-maker: Lia!"

A plump little lady walked through the doors, dressed in a red coat, braclets hung from both her arms, her hair in a bun. She smiled broadly, "Hi, hi. My, my, I have some amazing fashions for you little angels!"

Leanne sniggered, as Lia put down her sutcase. She motioned for Leanne to come forward.

"Darling, darling. I have just the thing that will suit your complexion." Lia said, handing Leanne a pink evening gown and a short purple dress. "Now run along to dance studio 101 and remember: practice makes perfect." She called as Leanne made her way down the corridor.

"Now I think I have the perfect dress for you." Lia said. She picked up a blue dress (Enchantix fress from season 3, no wings) and a dark blue mini-dress.

"Now run along to studio 116, and remember you have 3 weeks." Lizzie said, as Bloom ran towards her room.

---

Minutes later, Bloom emerged from her dressing room, and stared in the mirror.

"Its--its..."

* * *

**Phobe Queen Of Dragons: **I hope I spelt it right, anyway thanks alot, I worked really hard on them.

**Brittany: **Hmmm...maybe. You'll find out later on in the story.

**Bloom 1000: **I hope I put the right amount of 0 s! Now that you mentioned it - I think after th end of all the angel series I might just add a book when they all go on a trip as an Angelz project, with their boyfriends and everything - How'd you like that? And same with you - Wait and see...

**Thanx for _all _the rewievs. And even if you didn't rewiev - thanks for reading...but I'd love it if you rewieved and tell me if it was good.**

**_XX Jazz_**


	4. Partner

**Last time on Angalz:**

Minutes later, Bloom emerged from her dressing room, and stared in the mirror.

"Its--its..."

**4**

**Partner**

"Beautiful." Bloom sighed.

She had paired her long blue dress with glass slippers, presented to her by her great-great grandmother, Tisha, who was still very rich. She pulled her rich-red hair into a delicate bun, with a few strands left loose. She hung a silver charm from her neck and smiled as it tingled her neck.

Next she slipped into her blue top and her mini-skirt. She kept the necklace on and slipped on some blue slippers she had bought the day before at DownTown. This time she let her hair loose and made it all curly.

"Rockin'." She said to herself, "Now - a partner...lets see."

After five minutes she gave up. She picked up her diary and dated it with a pink pen. She smiled as she wrote, deep in thought.

_Dear Diary_

_Oh how I love Angelz! I made it to the finals! Woo Hooo! Hurray for me! I got the best dress ever! And even better a rockin' assignment! I can't wit to start rockin' the stage. But theres only 1 problem , I need a partner - a boy. I don't know any, honestly all I did in HS was hang-out with my friends. No flirting, no crushes, nothing. Oh, how I wish my fave music web was still a music web! I could just log on to partner . com and write in you! I wish it was like old times... sigh. With par - thats it! Thank you so much Diary! You're the best!_

_-Bloom_

Bloom jumped with joy and threw her diary in the air. It floated through the room and landed on the bed, safe. She jumped onto the computer chair and clicked on an internet icon that linked to partner . com. She clicked a few buttons, as a familiar page appeared. Immeadiately, without thinking back, she clicked the 'go' button. She came face-to-face with a register screen. She started to fill it out, and soon it looked like this:

**Register**

**Name: **_Bloom Peters_

**Age: **_18_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Destenation: **_Perth, Australia_

**Hobbies: **_Singing, Dancing_

**Known for: **_Making it to the Angelzz Finale_

**Describe yourself: **_Sweet, Cool, Pretty, Doesn't give up quickly_

**A bit about you: **_I love to sing, dance, and listen to music. I write in my diary most of the time I am not in the meeting room with Angelz manager, Lizzie or practicing for the next hit show._

**Upload a picture. **_( shows picture of Bloom wearing a blue dress she had worn this morning - the 2nd one )_

**Browse**

**DONE**

Bloom tapped the 'done' button, and after a minute a message popped up. It read:

_Thank you for joining Partners please check back tommorow to see if any matches have been found. Thank you once again, best luck in your love life._

She leant back in her chair and closed her eyes, drifting of to sleep.

----

"Hmm...mmmm? Umm." Bloom mumbeled as she slept.

Suddenly her mobile phone rang.

"Huh?" Bloom said aloud.

She went overr to her mobile and pressed 'recieve call'.

"Hello, Bloom here."

_"Hi Bloom, we are umm..excpecting you here."_

There was a scream in the background.

"What was that?"

_"Leanne! Hurry!"_

As Lizzie put down the phone, Bloom was worried. What was wrong with Leanne?

* * *

**Phobe Queen Of Dragons : Thanks!**

**Thats it this time, next time you'll find ou the lucky guy and what is wrong with Leanne. Hope you liked it. Please review, and if I didn't mention you here and you reviewed, I'm probably too lazy to check my mail. Anyway, Cheers,**

**_XX Jazz_**


End file.
